


I just want a cake and my heart back

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Cake, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: Craig needs to find a baker, and destiny makes him meet Tweek.





	1. The beggining of something new

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo @wondertweeker created this adorable AU, and I had to write something for it.  
> Hope you all like it!

“You have to be kidding me.”

“ _You know how these things are, kid,_ ” Chef says through the phone, “ _and right now everyone and their mother is asking me to help them with birthdays, weddings —_ ”

“I need you for a wedding, Chef.” Craig says while walking around his office. “This is my friend’s wedding we’re talking about.”

“ _There’s nothing I can do, and you know it._ ” Craig can hear a sigh in the other end of the line. “ _Look, if you had told me sooner, maybe I could, but it’s too late._ ”

“...You really can’t try to take someone out?” Craig asks with a little hope.

“ _You know how a brand works, kid. I respect my customers._ ”

“I am one of your usual customers.”

“ _Then you know well you’ll have to wait your turn._ ”

Craig stops walking to look through the window. The sky is blue, but some gray clouds are appearing far away.

“You really can’t do anything?”

“ _Nope._ ” Chef answers quickly. “ _Sorry Craig._ ”

“No, it’s fine.” Craig says, and he hopes that his monotone voice doesn’t make him look like an asshole when he’s trying to be nice. “See you soon. And good luck with your work.”

“ _Same goes for you, kiddo._ ” and Chef ends the call.

For a couple of seconds Craig just looks at the screen of his phone, the last chance he could hope for totally destroyed. He closes his eyes and breathes.

  
Okay. This isn’t the worst that could happen.  
He just needs to find another baker for Wendy and Stan’s wedding.

Easy.

 

As it turns out, it’s not easy.

For whatever reason, every goddamn baker he knows is occupied, or sick, or right now is having a heart operation. Like what the fuck.

He sits in the chair behind his table, contemplating what he’s going to do, when a soft knock sounds in the door, and Bebe opens it without waiting. “What’s gotten into you? I can hear you from downstairs.”

Craig sighs before answering. “It’s Chef. He can’t be the baker.”

Bebe looks a little sad to hear that, but quickly puts a smile. “Well, there’s still a lot of good bakers that we can call!”

“I’ve called one. Hundred. Bakers.” Craig says, emphasizing each word. “All our list. And all of them are occupied.”

Bebe’s smile drops. “You have to be kidding.”

“I wish.”

They’re in silence for a couple of seconds. The girl goes to one of the chairs in Craig’s office, slowly sitting and putting his hands in his face.

“What are we doing to do?”

“I don’t know.” Craig answers honestly. In all honestly, fuck it.

“I’m leaving.” the boy says suddenly, pushing himself up and leaving through the door. From behind him he can hear Bebe quickly following him.

“When are you coming back?” she asks, because she knows that other questions won’t get answers; ten years working together has that effect on people.

“Close the door.” Craig leaves their little office, and goes straight to his car. He can hear a faint “Good trip!” from Bebe, so he waves behind him to not seem like such a dick.

Craig’s car is not far away, and in less than two minutes he gets inside his car and puts on the heating.  
While he waits for the car to be a little warmer, he looks around; Clyde’s car is just behind him, like always, and Craig can see some fast food envelops inside it.  
Something catches his eye, and he turns his head to look at the street: snow is starting to fall, and to be honest Craig is a little relieved, because he prefers it over rain.

Once his car is hot enough, he puts the radio, trying to find a good broadcast to listen to. Eventually he catches a station where they’re putting _Hold on To The Night_ , and he leaves it there, starting the engine and leaving the parking lot.  
Craig hums, following the song’s rhythm, while driving with no particular destination; it’s something that he has done along the years to be more relaxed and think better, especially if the problem is related to his agency.

He still can’t believe that the next year it will be the 10th since the opening of his small business; he would never say it out loud, but having Clyde, Bebe, Token and Jimmy was good, since trying to work alone, as much he would had love to do it, would be impossible. And working with complete strangers was a bad thing in his book.

That’s why he was mad that Chef was unable to work with him this time, because this wedding had to be the best his agency has ever made. Just to shut the mouth of fucking Wendy. He still remembered the face she made while saying “I guess your wedding agency isn’t truly the best. What a shame.”  
Craig swore to give her and Stan the best fucking wedding in the entire history, and by his honor he was going to fucking do it, because Craig _fucking_ Tucker doesn’t lie to his clients.

 

Craig looks to where exactly he’s going, only to find out the outsides of the city. He decides to drive a little more slower this time, because he has never been in this part of the city and the last thing he needs is get lost and have to ask for indications or worse, call Clyde. Craig would never hear the end of it.  
He does a turn to the right in the next intersection, a wide street full of houses… and a shop.  
He goes slower now, and stops the car right in front of the establishment, so he can read the sign properly. The letters are a little crooked, but Craig is able to get the name.

“ **Bakery Sunflower** ”

Craig quickly parks the car in one of the free slots that are in the street, stops the engine and gets out of the car, the cold air of the afternoon hitting him.  
He decides to waste no time, and with fast pace he crosses the street, stopping in one of the windows of the bakery.  
When he looks inside the place is totally empty, but he’s sure he can hear something, so he tries to open the door.

A little bell greets him, and he quickly feels… at peace. The little shop has a couple of tables and chairs to each side, and the windows that are near the street have some sunflowers just below, the yellow contrasting nicely with the white of the walls.

At the opposite end of the room there’s the counter, and through the glass Craig can see a variety of cake slices and cupcakes, with different colors and shapes. When he gets more closely, he can see that, although they look much less professional than some of the other bakeries he has went to over the years, the colors are… really vibrant.

“IMCOMINGONESECOND!” Craig jumps a little at the sudden voice, and quickly someone appears from one door.  
The boy in front of him is wearing and apron, and by how small the bakery is Craig assumes is the owner. His blonde hair brights thanks to the light coming from the ceiling, and it’s very visible all the pins that he has to keep it away from his eyes.  
Craig also notices a stain of something in the guy’s face, and his hand twitches with the urge to reach and clean it himself.

“Um…How may I help you?”

Craig coughs a little and fights the blush coming to his face. “Um. Hello.”

The boy looks confused, but answers. “...Hello.”

“My name is Craig Tucker,” he grabs his wallet and hands his business card, the other man grabbing it with clumsy hands. His hands collide just for a moment, and Craig misses the heat emanating from the other boy’s hands, “and I’m a wedding planner.”

Realization hits the man’s face. “OH! The famous wedding planner?” he says happily, and Craig can see his smile. He’s happy that looks can’t kill.

“I guess my reputation talks for me.” Craig answers in his stoic voice, and the boy laughs, a sweet voice that makes Craig smile along.

“So, Mr. Tucker,” the man says, holding his head with one of his hands, the other saving the business card in one of his pockets, “what are you doing in my little establishment?”

Craig stays quiet for a second. “I would like to try your best cake slice.”

The man seems a little taken aback. “What?”

“I want to try what you can offer, sir.” Craig answers, and he sees the man in front of him a little confused.

“...Okay then. Sit wherever you like.”

Craig follows the advice and sits in the closest chair, watching how Tweek grabs with real care a red slice — _probably strawberry? Apple?_ — and puts it on a little plate with a spoon, before handing it to Craig, his hands trembling a little.

“Hopeyoulikeit!” Craig nods slowly, and his eyes land on the piece of cake in front of him.  
He takes the spoon and cuts a little slice. From the corner of his eye he can see the baker looking worriedly, so Craig leaves the spoon on the plate again.

“Are you ok?”

“It’s just…” the man looks to the side. “You’re not lactose intolerant, right?”

“...No.”

The man visibly relaxes. “Ohjesus. It’s just I-I didn’t want to poison youorsomething.”

“It’s okay. It would be my fault for not telling you.” Craig assures, grabbing the spoon again. He looks at the man one more time, and sees how even if he still looks nervous, it’s nowhere near like before. Craig also sees how the man looks at him with hopeful and sincere eyes, and the little wobbly smile that is on his face.  
He tears his eyes away from him and looks at the spoon one more time, before eating it.

It’s a cheesecake with strawberry frosting, something that he has eaten hundreds of times before, but Craig can feel how fresh everything feels; how the flavors are a perfect mix, the strawberry being strong but soft, the cheesecake itself leaving a wonderful taste in his mouth.  
He swallows and Craig realizes how even if the cake itself it’s simple, the execution is perfect. He himself makes cheesecake sometimes when he’s bored, but the flavor doesn’t come near the one he’s eating now by a mile.

“I guess you liked the cake?”

Craig stops, the spoon full of cake mid air, and he can feel his face turning red when he sees that the entire piece of cake is gone already. Slowly, he eats the last spoon — _not eating it would be very rude_ , he tells himself— and hopes that his voice doesn’t crack.

“It was good.”

The man comes and grabs the plate, and this time Craig can’t miss the smile that he has. His mouth is very dry all of a sudden.

Craig gets up slowly while the baker carries the plate to the kitchen. “You must have another reason to be here than to taste my food, right Mr. Tucker?”

“I have, yes.” Craig can hear water running, and clears his throat. “Some friends of mine are getting married, and I need someone to prepare their cake.”

“Don’t bakers have like, a list of bakers or something?” the man asks, his voice a little muffled from the other room.

“We do, yes, but for some reason,” Craig says, while the baker returns from the other room, “all our usuals are unavailable.”

“I see...” the man puts his hands behind his back. “So, did I pass the test?”

Craig looks straight at the other man’s eyes. “It would be an honor, mister…”

“Tweek. Tweek Tweak.”

A small smile appears on Craig’s face as he offers his hand. “It would be an honor, Mr. Tweak.”

Tweek smiles as his hand holds Craig’s. “The honor is mine, Mr. Tucker.”

 

Half an hour later, Craig says goodbye and exits the bakery, Tweek saying goodbye with one hand.

It’s very late, so he gets in his car and decides to go straight back to his apartment, trying to mentally recall his conversation with Tweek; but the only thing present in his mind is the baker’s cute face and how warm his hands felt.


	2. I can't imagine a future without you

When Craig told everyone at the agency and to the couple about Tweek, all of his coworkers agreed with him in an instant; after all, Craig had always been right about the bakers —” _ It’s like a spider sense! But for cakes and shit! _ ” said Clyde with joy one day—, and Tweek was no exception, especially with the first bite of that cake.   
But, of fucking course, Wendy had to doubt him and Tweek.

“I’m just saying,” she says with that annoying voice she uses when she thinks she’s right, that only gives Craig a headache, ”that I wanted Chef. He’s the best baker!”   
“And I’m saying that Chef was unavailable.” Craig looks to her with his inexpressive face. “I thought you had good memory, Testaburger.”

Before Wendy can start an argument, Stan talks. “Come on babe, it’s not that bad—Craig has tasted his cakes, he must know better than anyone.”

“One cake.” Wendy raises one single finger. “Craig has tasted one cake. That doesn’t mean anything.”

Now Craig was getting pissed. “Are you putting in doubt my ability to choose good bakers, Testaburger?”

Stan was quicker to talk. “No no Craig, she isn’t —”

“I’m just saying,” Wendy starts again, while Stan groans and sinks more in the chair, “that, for all we know, this baker of yours—”

“Tweek.”

“Tweek,” Wendy corrects, “could just be very good at baking cheesecakes!”

Craig opens his mouth to tell Wendy to fuck off, but quickly catches himself. Why the fuck is he defending Tweek?

“Wendy, please, give this guy a change.” Stan grabs her hands, and Wendy looks debated with herself.

“It’s just — I want this to be perfect.” 

Those words make something resonate between Craig, and he decides to give some slack to Wendy.

“Look, Testaburger,” Craig starts, the couple redirecting their gaze to him, “I know this is a very special occasion. I said I would give you the best wedding I’ve ever made, and I plan to make that a reality.”

Wendy drops her gaze to her hand, where a ring is shining a little. Stan sees that and smiles.

For a brief moment Craig imagines himself in the same position as those two, going to get married and truly in love with each other. The person that you want to spend the rest of your life with, doing all the little things in life; waking up, eating, watching TV on the sofa… Craig thinks about what kind of shows Tweek would like to —

The usually inexpressive boy feels his cheeks heat and starts coughing, grabbing the attention of the two people in the other side of the table. Before they can ask anything, Craig speaks.   
“So, let’s see, when would you two like to make the test of the cakes?”

“Wendy, you have free this Friday, right?” Stan asks, and when Wendy nods he continues. “How about we go Friday night? Sounds good?”

Wendy thinks for a moment. “Yeah, goes fine with me. This baker can meet with us Friday night?”

“Let me check for a sec.” Craig starts looking in his notepad, and fast enough he finds the schedule of Tweek’s bakery. “He closes around 8:30 pm, but Mr. Tweak told me that he has Friday nights free.”

“Okay then,” Wendy starts getting up from her chair, Stan following suit, “ask him if the can meet us Friday around... 9 pm.”

Craig gets up as well, moving towards the door. “I’ll call you as soon as I can.” He opens it, the other two leaving the office. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye!” Wendy chimes, running to get to talk to Bebe and Clyde, while Stan simply waves.

As soon as the door is closed, Craig walks quickly to his table to grab his phone and calls Tweek.   
He kinda wants Tweek to answer as soon as possible — _ just because then he can work faster _ , Craig tells himself—, and when the call is answered, Craig feels a smile appear on —

“ _ Hodwy! _ ”

And Craig’s smile dissapears. “Who are you? Where is—?”

“ _ Oh jezz, sorry! Tweek is a little busy right now. _ ” the guy stops for a second, and Craig can hear another person saying something, and the dude in the phone answering something like  _ Just a sec, Kenny! _ “ _ Do you want to leave a message for him, or — _

“Tell him that Craig has called.” he simply says.

Craig can hear a gasp, and it seems the guy wants to talk again, but another scream makes him shut up. “ _ Okay, I’ll tell him that. See you soon! _ ”

The call ends, and slowly Craig leaves the phone in his table again. Craig is no idiot, and he sure as hell knew that a Monday morning would be busy, but a little part of him wanted to hear Tweek — _ Just to see how he’s doing _ , Craig reminded himself—.

A knock sounds, and the door swings open, revealing a happy Clyde. “Heeeeey Craig, buddy! How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Craig manages to say before Clyde hugs him, very hard. Craig decides to punch him in the side.

“Ow ow! Jezz, I can’t even hug you?” Clyde releases Craig and massages the area the other boy punched.

“I always hit you when you hug me, Clyde. I thought you would get the idea.”

“The idea that you’re a tsundere?” Craig shows Clyde the classical middle finger and the latter just laughs. “Oh boy, sometimes I worry about you, you know?”

Craig looks at the other man with a poker face. “You worry about me.”

“Of course! We’re best friends, remember Craig?” Said boy just sighs and takes a seat.

“I guess we are, unfortunately.”

“...Good enough.” Clyde says, patting Craig on the shoulder and sitting in the border of the table, much to Craig’s disapproval. “As I was saying, I worry about you. And you know why, Craig?”

“Surprise me.”

“Because you run a wedding agency, and you,” Clyde swings his arms around Craig, said boy looking at him with a bored expression, “don’t have a partner in life!”

“A partner in life.”

“Yes!” Clyde jumps from the table, doing a dramatic turn around. “Someone who’ll love every aspect of you! Someone who—”

“Clyde, don’t make me punch you again.”

Clyde stops talking and takes a seat again, in a chair this time. “For real, there’s no one you love? Or like? A little?”

A flash of blond hair and a smile crosses Craig’s mind, and before he can react Clyde gasps and hides a smile with his hands. “No way.”

“What.”

“THERE’S REALLY SOMEONE?!” Clyde screams, and Craig decides to show him the middle finger, but his pink cheeks betray him. “Oh my gosh there really is someone! I can’t believe it!”

“Clyde, for the love of god, can we focus?” Craig sighs and grabs his notepad. “We have a lot of work to do.”

Clyde eventually stops the teasing. “Okay okay, let’s work, but —” he points a finger towards Craig, who is unimpressed. “sooner or later you’ll have to give me the juicy details.”

With another sigh from Craig and a smile from Clyde, both of them start talking about the catering for the wedding.

 

Friday night arrives, and Craig is watching how Stan and Wendy are talking while they decide which cake they want to try.   
Craig isn’t supposed to be here, because strictly talking his work just consists of him helping the couple and the baker decide an hour to meet, but then Tweek wanted him to be here, god knows why, and Craig had said yes before he could think about it.   
  


And now he’s watching how Stan and Wendy check the different menus, and how Tweek is watching them, then the floor, then the window, then the couple again.    
Craig sees how Tweek shoulders move a little, like an old machine that trembles every time is on, and how he’s kinda forcing his smile.

Both of them jump a little when Wendy finally asks for a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, and when Tweek goes to the kitchen to grab it, Craig excuses himself and follows him.

“Hey,” Craig starts, but Tweek stops walking, his shoulders going up so much that he’s scared they might break, “are you ok?”

“YyeahImfine.” Tweek blurts out, and when Craig gives him a look he continues. “I’m just a-a littlenervous.”

“And why is that?” Tweek sighs to open the fridge, and Craig helps him take the cake out.

“It’s just… it’s the first time I do something likethis.” Craig nods, so Tweek continues while he grabs two plates and forks. “You know, baking for a wedding.”

Tweek cuts the first slice, and Craig passes him one of the dishes. “You’ll do fine.”

Tweek makes a sad laugh at that. “How can you be so sure? You barely know me.”

Craig passes him the other plate, and when Tweek returns it with a slice of cake, Craig grabs both dishes. “I believe in you, Mr. Tweak.”   
Tweek stops trembling for a sec, his mouth a little open, looking at a confused Craig. A second later he realizes what he just said and his cheeks get red, so he decides to retreat with the two slices of cake. “You are a good baker. You’ll do great.”

Later, when Stan and Wendy are literally devouring the slices of cake, and Tweek looks far more relaxed, Craig can’t help but smile.

The day of the wedding is finally here, and Craig and the entire wedding agency is invited.

The day passes quickly, and before he can realize it, Wendy is walking to the altar, where a Stan with an amazed look is looking at her.   
Craig watches, like the time he saw his parents marry, how Stan and Wendy say their vows, how the both of them put the rings in each other, and finally, how they kiss. A simple, slow kiss. Craig can faintly hear the people applauding, some crying their guts out, but all his attention is in this exact moment; Stan and Wendy look at each other, and they’re hugging, like the world is empty and there’s just the two of them. The image makes Craig’s insides feel warm, and he let’s a happy sigh before going to where Jimmy and Token are standing.

“H-hey Craig! Ready f-for my a-amazing performance?” Craig salutes him and Token.

“First we have lunch, right?”

Token nods. “Yeah, and we’ll get to try Tweek’s cake. It was…”

“Chocolate and vanilla.” Craig finishes for him. “I suppose I’ll see him here delivering it.”

Jimmy laughs, grabbing Craig’s attention. “E-excited to see the c-cute baker?”

Craig groans, and Token laughs a little. “Come on, Jimmy. Leave the poor boy and his obvious crush.”

“What? I don’t have any crush.”

Token looks at him with a parent look. “Not at all Craig.”

“C-come on Craig, even I h-have seen how you look him.”

“How I look at Mr. Tweak?” Craig hufs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Both his friends look at Craig with a knowing look, and then they look at each other and shrug. Token is the first one to talk. “Whatever you say, Craig.”

“W-we will leave you alone,” Jimmy starts, and then pats Craig’s shoulder, “but y-you know Clyde is not gonna shut up a-about it.”

_ Speaking of the devil _ , Craig thinks, as he feels a familiar aura behind him.

“Craaaaaiiiiiiiiig,” Clyde says singing, grabbing the unamused boy by the arm, “guess who I just saw here?”

Craig rolls his eyes. “I’m truly wondering who you refer to.”

Token looks at Clyde’s face with a lot of concentration. “I’m surprised you aren't crying, Clyde.”

Clyde just laughs and waves his hand. “Of course I didn’t, I’m a grown man now!”

“B-But I s-saw you crying during the vo-vows, Clyde.”

This makes Clyde embarrassed, and the other guys start laughing. “Okay, I cried a little. But what? Their vows vere so cute! I had a reason!”

Token pats him in the shoulder. “Of course Clyde, we expected nothing less from you.”

Craig looks at him unsurprised. “Once a crybaby, always a crybaby.”

“Hey! That’s not fair! You have a heart of ice!” Clyde suddenly gasps, and a grin shows in his face. “And talking about heart of ice —”

“Please stop there.”

“—there’s someone who can melt it! Come on!” Clyde starts literally dragging Craig through the building, and even if Craig would really want to avoid whatever Clyde is plotting, he knows it’s better to just roll with it.

After some minutes, Craig can hear a familiar voice, screaming an even more familiar “Thisissomuchpressure!”. The boy isn’t surprised to turn his head and see Tweek, who is accompanied by Kenny and Butters.

Unluckily, Kenny sees him first, and Craig can see the bastard’s grin when he says something in Tweek’s ear which makes the boy’s cheeks turn pink.

“Howdy Craig! Hi Clyde!” Butters greets them and approaches them, carrying a big box in his hands. “If you don’t mind fellas, could you give us a hand?”

“No problem Butters!” Clyde then gasps and points a finger at Tweek, who is balancing a gigantic box with Kenny. “Hey! Look Craig, they need help!”

“What? Clyde, they can handl—”

Before he can finish the sentence, the bastard pushes Craig to the two blondes. “Come on, be a good friend and help them.”

Craig grunts, but goes and helps hold the box nonetheless, much to Kenny’s amusement. “You’re truly a knight, Tucker. I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Y-yeah, thanksforthe help Cra-Mr.Tucker.” Craig feels a warm feeling in his chest, but is quickly replaced by agony when he sees Kenny winking at him.

“I’m… glad to help, Mr. Tweak.”

 

Finally, after a careful trip towards the dinner hall, they place the gigantic box in one table, who obviously reveals the gigantic chocolate and vanilla cake.

“O-oh man, Ihopethepeople… like it.”

“Nothing to worry about, Tweek.” Kenny pats him in the shoulder. “If someone doesn’t like it, I’ll punch them.”

Tweek jumps at that. “WHAT?! PLEASE DON’T DO THAT!”

Craig grabs Tweek’s shoulder with care, the other boy redirecting his gaze at him. “Don’t worry Mr. Tweak. This cake will be a success.”

The statement seems to calm down Tweek, who relaxes his shoulders and smiles a little. “I hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right when choosing bakers.” Craig says, and he feels his hands sweat so he removes it from Tweek’s shoulder.

At that moment all the people attending the wedding enter the room, and Wendy and Stan runs towards them.

“Tweek! I can’t thank you enough for all the cakes!” She hugs tightly, Tweek a little nervous but returning the hug.

“It’s ok, Wendy. I hope the wedding goes well!”

“Oh, please, thanks to you it will be the best wedding.” Wendy now looks at Craig. “Guess you didn’t lie, huh?”

Craig scoffs. “Of course I didn't.” He then sees Butters approaching them.

“Hey fellas! Everything is ready now!”

Kenny stops talking to Stan and looks and Butters. “Yeah, maybe we should go.”

Tweek looks between Craig and Kenny and Butters. “Oh yes! We should…”

Wendy grabs Tweek by the arm. “No, no, no. You’re staying here!”

“What?” the rest of the group seems surprised, but Stan explains it.

“You’ve helped us with the wedding so much guys, the least we could do was let you stay here with us.”

Tweek looks a little taken aback. “Are… are you sure?”

Wendy nods excited. “Of course! So please, take a seat and at least eat with us.”

Kenny just shrugs and starts going to one of the many tables full of food. “Don’t mind if I do!” Butters actually stays and thanks the couple, before running after Kenny. “Ken! Wait a sec!”

“I guess that’s it, huh.” Tweek says happily, and follows them. Craig tries to follow, but is stopped by Wendy, who winks at him.

“This is your chance, Craig.” she whispers. “You can thank me later.”

Craig looks at her with his usual expression. “What do you mean?”

Wendy is going to talk again, but Stan stops her. “Come on babe, let the poor guy alone.” He looks at Craig, and then motion with his head to where Tweek is picking up some food.

Craig nods to Stan, and joins Tweek in lunch.

 

Lunch with Tweek is actually very enjoyable, even with Clyde and Kenny’s teasing and Jimmy’s jokes here and there.   
But all the time there’s this constant feeling nagging Craig, and he can’t avoid the topic any longer, because this is the wedding day, and now people are dancing and Butters is dancing with Tweek and Tweek looks so beautiful and his hair shines and his smile is perfect and…

And today is the last day Craig has an excuse to interact with him again.

Sure, he can visit the bakery anytime he wants, but until now he had the wedding as an valid point for his constant visits. And he could probably ask Tweek for help in more weddings, but deep inside him, Craig knows he wants something more than that. He wants —

“When are you gonna ask him out, Tucker?”

Craig snaps back to reality to see Kenny, holding what appears to be a bottle of vodka.

“Are you drunk?”

“...Nope.” Kenny drinks from the bottle. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Craig looks back to Tweek and Butters. “More than a little, I would say.”

Kenny holds himself in Craig’s shoulder, and he decides to just leave him and not start a fight. “But drunk people tell the truth, right? You should ask Tweek out.”

Craig rolls his eyes. “Of course. Now everyone thinks I need love advice.”

“Maybe that’s because you need it.”

“Fuck you too, McCormick.”

Kenny laughs at that, and then drinks some more. After that, he looks at Butters and Tweek. “I was in the same place. Wanting to be together with Butters, was complicated.”

“Complicated?” Kenny shakes his head.

“Not exactly. More like… scary.”

Craig now looks at Kenny’s face. “Scary why? Is clear that he loves you.”

Kenny returns the look to Craig, a grin appearing on his face. “And  _ you  _ tell me that?”

Craig can sense where this conversation is going, and he doesn’t want it, so he just looks away. 

Kenny sighs, taking another swing from the bottle, only to find it empty. “Do what you want, Tucker, but time doesn’t wait for anyone.”

Craig is going to ask him what he means by that, when Butters appears right in front of them. “Ken! I hope you didn’t drink that entire bottle, mister.”

Kenny retreats his arm from Craig’s arm and puts it around Butter’s waist, giving him a chaste kiss. “Nah, only finished it. Wanna get drunk with me, Buttercup?”

Butters laughs at that and gives Kenny a weak hit in the shoulder. “You never change!” Then, like he suddenly remembers that Craig is there, turns around to look at him. “I’m sorry you had to hold him fella.”

Craig decides to be nice for once. “It’s fine.”

Butters shows a little smile. “Okay then, I think we’ll be leaving soon then. See ya around!”

Craig waves away to a Butters holding a drunk Kenny leaving, and he looks again to the dance area, but Tweek is nowhere to be found. With nothing else to do, he decides to look for him.

  
  


It takes a while, but eventually Craig finds Tweek in a little garden the building has: it’s filled with trees and flowers, and has a bench were now Tweek is sitting. The music can still be heard from outside.

Craig walks to the bench. “Are you okay, Mr. Tweak?”

Tweek moves his head to see Craig, and show him a tired smile. “I’m just… a little overwhelmed, it’s all.”

“A lot of people?”

Tweek sighs and makes space for Craig to sit down. “Yes. I’m not very accustomed to being around so many.”

Both of them stay quiet, watching the night sky, and Craig feels like he has to say something, he needs to say something… but his mind is blank.

Tweek coughs, catching Craig’s attention. “I didn’t see you dance, Mr. Tucker.”

Craig thinks of an answer. “...Oh.”  _ Great work idiot _ , he tells himself. “I don’t know how to dance.”

“You’re never danced? Like, in prom or something?”

A memory appears in Craig’s mind. “I spent my prom drinking and smoking with Clyde and Jimmy.”

Tweek actually laughs at that, a sincere sound that makes the night a little brighter. “Really? Well, I,” the blonde thinks for a moment, “my prom was dancing with some girls, and then Kenny tried to—” 

Craig can see Tweek’s face go red thanks to the light emanating from inside the building, and he tries to change the topic. “I guess I’ve never had someone I wanted to dance with.”

At that, Tweek coughs again, but doesn’t look directly at Craig. “Even here?”

“Huh?”

“I mean,” Tweek looks at Craig straight in the eyes “You don’t want to dance with someone here?”

Now it’s Craig’s turn to feel his cheeks heat. “I… Uh.”

Tweek gets up, surprising Craig, and the boy can see how the blonde extends one hand towards him. “If you want… I—Imean, if you don’tknowhowtodance, I could…”

“Yes.”

Tweek jumps his head towards Craig, his mouth hanging open. Craig’s brain is giving him a lot of warnings, but Craig thinks that tonight his brain can fuck off.

He grabs Tweek’s hand, and gets on his feet. “I would like to dance with you, Mr. Tweak.”

For a second, Craig is worried, because Tweek isn’t moving at all, but then that usual smile is back, and Craig’s doubts disappear.

At first, things are a little sloppy, and Tweek basically has to drag Craig to move because the boy is terrified of the thought of hitting Tweek with his foot, but slow and steady, the two of them finally find a  rhythm : Craig’s free hand is around Tweek’s waist, and Tweek’s free hand is in Craig’s shoulder, guiding him.

They move slowly, a faint music still heard from inside the building. Craig just closes his eyes and let’s himself feel this moment, one that sometimes in the past he had thought about it, how it would be to dance with the person you like.

And when Craig feels a hand in his cheek, and he opens his eyes and sees Tweek’s beautiful green ones looking at him, almost shining, he thinks this might be it.

Then they kiss, very slowly, and something ignites inside Craig, where he can feel himself warm entirely, and how the entire world vanishes, and it’s just Tweek and him, in this moment, in this instant.

When they separate, Tweek drops his head in Craig’s shoulder, and said boy just smiles, and pets his hair.

Tweek takes a breath. “Craig, will you stay with me?”

Craig simply kisses Tweek’s cheek.

“I’ll always be with you, Tweek.”

 

When they leave the garden, holding hands, Craig know this is it; that Tweek is the person that he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little fanfic! If you want to know more about this lovely AU made by @wondertweeker, check this Twitter Moment (https://twitter.com/i/moments/935660497445294080).
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
